Savannah State University (SSU) operated a minority biomedical research support (MBRS) program from 1975-1989; the program provided training for several undergraduate students and faculty in the College of Sciences and Technology (COST). In 1999, Dr. Chetty's (Program Director's) MBRS-SCORE approved project was funded under the R21 mechanism for 2 years to establish a "Core-Facility" and rejuvenate the biomedical research program. In April 2001, SSU established an MBRS-SCORE program with one subproject and one pilot project. The two subprojects and four pilot projects submitted in this application by COST faculty will further strengthen biomedical research program at SSU. Recently, COST acquired several items of modern equipment through Federal and State grants as well as seed money from the NIH/ERDA project to improve the research infrastructure and initiate faculty research. The MBRS program seeks funding to revitalize and stimulate biomedical research at SSU. The primary goal of this project is thus to improve the infrastructure further and to motivate the faculty to conduct competitive and advanced research in the biomedical sciences. The scope of the subprojects and pilot projects in the application include neurotoxicology, hematology, plant molecular biology, biochemistry and environmental sciences. The MBRS-SCORE program at SSU proposes the following activities: 1) to motivate and enhance faculty development in biomedical research, 2) to strengthen and maintain the modern Core-Facility for faculty and undergraduate biomedical research, and 3) to improve the collaboration between SSU and several other research intensive institutions. The faculty members participating in the MBRS-SCORE program are highly qualified scientists and have an impressive record of research publications. If funded, the proposed program will enable SSU to strengthen its biomedical research base and enhance opportunities for the faculty to seek competitive funding for research.